Let me see you stripped down to the bone
by RoseDiary
Summary: Et si Katherine avait embrassé Stefan à la place de Damon à la fin de la saison 1? Aurait-on eu enfin les moments Delena qu'on attendait tous?  Ma fiction débute juste après la fin de l'épisode 21 de la saison 1.
1. Chapter 1 : Let me see you stripped

**Let me see you stripped down to the bone...**

Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2011!

Cela fait pas mal d'années que j'écris des fanfictions et puis il y a eu un petit moment de blanc et me revoilou. La qualité de mes écrits a sûrement dû s'altérer avec le temps mais après tout ce n'est pas en restant sans rien faire qu'elle va s'améliorer alors je me suis décidée de partager ce que j'ai écris récemment. Bien évidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai juste eu envie d'écrire sur les couples qui me semblaient les plus logiques disons. Je suis partie avec l'idée de "et si dans l'épisode 22 de la saison 1 c'était Stefan qui avait embrassé Katherine". Pour moi il est évident que malgré ce qu'il proclame, Stefan est toujours attaché à Katherine et ça me rend folle qu'il soit persuadé que Damon associe Elena à Katherine après tout c'est lui qui a d'abord vu la ressemblance il l'a dit "c'est ce qui m'a attiré en premier". Alors voilà ma petite vision des choses. Pour vous situer dans le temps j'ai fais un petit résumé de ce qui se passe avant le début de ma fiction. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et j'attends vos critiques qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises je les accepterai avec plaisir.

**/watch?v=gqW3WluuP0w**

- Mais tu as pris un risque avec Damon, comment savais-tu qu'il allait me le donner ?

- Parce qu'il t'aime.

- A propos de ce qu'a dit Isobel...

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien...je sais qu'Elena et toi vous êtes rapprochés, et je sais qu'elle tient à toi, et que tu tiens à elle.

- Ceci prend une direction intéressante.

- Je suis juste inquiet qu'Elena soit blessée. Elle te considère comme un ami.

- Pareil. Elena est une très bonne amie. En fait, elle est peut-être même ma seule amie. Ça pose un problème ?

- Au risque de passer un peu pour le petit-ami jaloux...

- Oh aucun risque. Tu l'es.

- L'histoire ne va pas se répéter en ce qui concerne Elena...Tu comprends ce que je dis?

- Bien sûr.

- Est-ce que tu comprends?

**Chapitre 1**

Oh ça oui mon cher frère je l'avais compris dès l'instant où j'étais de retour à Mystic Falls, j'ai compris que ma présence n'était pas désirée. Ce qui d'ailleurs était toujours le cas. Son discours sur le passé m'avais grandement fatigué, déjà le retour d'Isobel et maintenant cette piqure de rappel de Katherine... La nuit étant soit disant de bon conseil je décidai d'aller traîner dehors et peut-être que par accident mes pulsions prendraient le dessus. Que par accident je planterais mes canines dans un cou délicat à la chair tendre et fragile et je... Bref mes pas me guidèrent rapidement au grill où j'avais pour habitude de boire « quelques » bourbons mais à cette heure tardive, l'établissement était fermé. Décidé à refaire un autre tour dans le passé, mes pas me guidèrent par nostalgie sûrement au cimetière pour aller rendre visite à mon cher père qui avait tant apprécié ma désertion et qui par bien des manières avait montré sa nette préférence envers mon petit frère. C'est alors qu'en pénétrant dans cet endroit lugubre (même pour un mort vivant de mon cru), j'entendis une respiration douce. Intrigué je fermais les yeux afin de me laisser guider par l'appel du sang de cet être, l'air était empli de l'odeur de « son » sang et j'en avais presque le goût dans la bouche. Je savais que l'humain était face à moi mais je retardais l'instant de savourer mon dîner afin de profiter de l'air saturé de ce délicieux parfum.

- Damon qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Cette voix tendre et innocente, cette voix... Non impossible. Je sentais les veines sous mes yeux sortir, tendant la peau de mon visage me poussant à satisfaire cette faim insatiable. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça, car c'était « elle ». Son odeur m'avait bien sûr déjà chatouiller les narines mais pas avec cette intensité, cette ardeur. J'ouvris finalement les yeux et découvrit Elena face à moi assise contre une pierre tombale face à celle de ses parents. L'envie était si forte, si puissante, j'eus du mal à reprendre mes esprits.

- Tu ne devrais pas traîner dans le cimetière tu sais. C'est dangereux la nuit. Tout le monde connaît le destin tragique de Vickie Donovan. N'as-tu pas eu vent de l'histoire?

- C'est bon Damon arrête ça, les seuls vampires dans le coin ce sont toi et Stefan et je n'ai rien à craindre. Je veux dire...plus à présent.

- Justement. C'est ce que je dis, le coin n'est pas sûr. Ne crois pas une seconde que si tu présentes un bifteck à un lion il crachera dessus.

- Tu ne me feras pas de mal, j'ai confiance en toi...même si visiblement tu es affamé.

La légère lueur des réverbères m'avait trahi, je détournai la tête pour souffler quelques secondes. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien à nouveau après avoir retrouvé un état « normal » ou du moins présentable.

- Observatrice et par dessus le marché perspicace. Non...je ne te ferai jamais de mal Elena.

* * *

Il semblait si... ailleurs. Je compris vite qu'il ne m'avait pas vue mais plutôt flairée. Il avait les yeux fermés et son visage était détendu malgré les veines qui pulsaient sous ses yeux. Heureusement pour moi je savais sa maîtrise plus affinée que celle de Stefan et la conversation qui s'en suivie me confirma que j'avais raison d'avoir confiance en Damon. Du moins sur ce point.

- Donc je répète, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Eh bien Elena...je te pensais plus futée. Je...cherchais un magret de canard figure toi. Version vampire si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Le grand cru humain. Une chose comme ça.

- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de chasser les humains...

- Disons que j'aurai en effet pu me nourrir de ce que j'ai disons...emprunté à l'hôpital mais étant donné l'atmosphère régnant chez moi j'ai voulu m'aérer. Profiter de ma vie de mort-vivant, dîner aux chandelles et tout le reste tu vois.

Pas plus étonnée que ça par l'humour particulier de Damon je décidai de passer outre et d'aller à l'essentiel.

- Comment ça « l'atmosphère régnant chez toi »? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Stefan?

- Si tu veux mon avis Stefan est vraiment trop...inquiet.

- Bon Damon, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe où je dois me rendre chez vous pour m'informer de la situation.

J'étais vraiment lasse des détours que prenait Damon surtout après la soirée que j'avais passée. Pour me montrer plus convaincante je me relevai difficilement dû au fait que j'étais congelée. J'avais en effet eu la merveilleuse idée de partir en tee-shirt avec une simple veste.

- Rien d'important. Mais je constate que l'inquiétude est contagieuse. Regarde toi, tu es congelée, tu t'es visiblement en aller de chez toi dans l'espoir vain de trouver du réconfort auprès de morts. Mais dans ton malheur tu as eu de la chance parce que le seul mort-vivant de ce cimetière se trouve devant toi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Elena?

Sa déduction me montra que je n'étais pas la seule à être perspicace. Non pas que je sous-estimais Damon, loin de là mais je veux dire, il me parlait comme s'il allait jouer le rôle de l'oreille attentive ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre. Méfiante et agréablement étonnée, je me laissais aller aux confidences.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste...le contre-coup d'avoir rencontré ma m...Isobel et Jeremy ne veut plus m'adresser la parole. Demain c'est aussi le jour des fondateurs et je n'ai absolument pas envie de déambuler pendant deux heures sur le char à travers la ville.

- Moi je dirai que ça fait beaucoup.

- Oh laisse tomber Damon je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça.

Définitivement décidée à rentrer chez moi je me dirigeai vers la sortir afin de laisser Damon chasser son bifteck ou magret de canard comme un grand. Soudain je sentis une légère pression sur mon bras. Damon m'avait rattrapée en quelques secondes et me fixait d'un air grave.

- Désolé l'ironie et une seconde nature, j'ai tendance à en abuser même dans les moments graves... Écoute si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis ton ami et je suppose qu'en tant que tel le rôle d'oreille attentive est de mise alors, juste...je suis là si tu as besoin Elena.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent aussi grands qu'ils le purent malgré le peu de visibilité dont je possédais. Rares étaient les moments où Damon était sérieux et cela me laissa pantoise, je ne pus que bredouiller un maladroit :

- Merci Damon.

Un vent frais traversa le cimetière et je frissonnai. Décidant que de me confier serait libérateur je cédai.

- C'est que...j'ai toujours été proche de ma mère qui s'est révélée être ma mère adoptive et avec la mort de mes parents j'ai été anéantie. Et puis l'espoir est de nouveau né quand j'ai appris que j'ai été adoptée. Je veux dire, bien sûr que j'ai été déçue dans un premier temps d'avoir été dans l'ignorance si longtemps mais en même temps cela voulait dire qu'il existait quelque part une autre famille qui peut-être désirait me connaître. Et...tout cela s'est révélé être une parfaite erreur, c'était ridicule de ma part de croire ça. Et enfin Jeremy m'en veut de lui avoir effacé ses souvenirs et je le comprends mais je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre...Je me sens si égoïste. Je pensais l'avoir fait pour la bonne cause mais si je m'étais trompée? Peut-être que Jeremy aurait remonté la pente...je...

- Tu es tout sauf égoïste Elena, ton frère fait juste une espèce de crise d'ado où il renie tout ce qu'il se passe et crois moi tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Quant à Isobel oublie, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Maintenant fais moi plaisir rentre chez toi.

* * *

Elena le regarda tout le long droit dans les yeux persuadée que l'azur de ses yeux la libérerait du chagrin qui l'envahissait et l'attention que Damon lui porta la toucha. Mais une question la tarauda qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui poser.

- Est-ce que tu ne regrettes pas certaines actions de ton passé?

- Elena...les vampires ne ressassent pas le passé, ils le classent, l'enterrent. Et oui si je le veux les regrets sont là mais...si j'ai appris une chose au cours de ma longue existence c'est qu'au final on ne peut rien changer. Nos choix entraînent des conséquences irrévocables.

Le silence se fit et dura quelques minutes. Elena se rendit compte que pour la première fois Damon avait tombé le masque et ce qu'elle vit en dessous...elle l'apprécia. Une nouvelle fois elle frissonna et elle décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle.

- Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi Damon . Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Elena.

Il la regarda partir et huma une dernière fois son odeur délicate avant de partir en direction opposée à la recherche d'un renard errant dans les bois dont l'odeur boisée lui rappela la raison de sa présence ici. Finalement, ce soit le menu serait du renard laqué.


	2. Chapter 2 : Savin' me

Bonsoir à tous! Je tenais à vous remercier pour l'attention que vous avez porté à ma fiction ce fut un plaisir de lire vos reviews. Alors pour répondre à vos remarques je sais que j'ai cette fâcheuse tendance à changer de point de vue assez souvent car j'aime explorer une scène de diverses façons. Je n'aime pas négliger les sentiments des personnages qui sont souvent cachés surtout quant il s'agit de notre cher Damon. Mais je vous promets que lorsque je rechangerai de point de vue je vous préviendrai! Je comprends que ça puisse vous tracasser et pour ce nouveau chapitre il n'y a qu'un narrateur donc ne vous inquiétez pas. Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews! Bien que je ne sois pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre je me sentais obligée de passer par l'étape « il faut sauver Damon » pour la trame de ma fiction. Sur ce je me tais et vous laisse découvrir la suite...

**Chapitre 2**

Un rayon de soleil se faufila à travers le volet jusqu'à la joue d'Elena. Elle était profondément endormie et aurait tout donné pour éviter la corvée du jour des fondateurs. Après la journée passée hier, elle avait eu son lot de déceptions pour un mois et elle aurait voulu se terrer sous sa couette jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver. Mais elle savait que cela était impossible et le rayon de soleil se positionna sur ses yeux tentant de pénétrer sous ses paupières là où ses cils se joignaient en guise d'autodéfense contre cet intrus. C'est à ce moment que Damon décida de sauter par la fenêtre pour rejoindre la pension des Salvatore afin de prendre une bonne douche.

* * *

La journée fut longue sur le char et Elena n'apprécia le moment que grâce à la présence de Stefan. Il l'épaulait, c'était son point d'ancrage. La nuit tomba peu à peu annonçant le début des festivités avec le feu d'artifices. Elena sortit du lycée fraîchement débarrassée de sa robe qui pesait une maison à elle seule et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres à l'idée que cette soirée allait rattraper la journée passée à défiler. Cependant, elle ne se douta pas une seconde que son « oncle » qui était peut-être son père selon Stefan mettait son plan anti-vampires en place. Arrivée au Grill, elle se laissa envelopper par la chaleur régnante et essaya de trouver Stefan dans la salle qui n'était apparemment pas encore arrivé. Elle aperçut Damon au bar (comme toujours) et son frère assis seul à une table. Elle souffla un bon coup et alla s'installer en face de lui.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ne puisse pas réparer ça Jeremy. Je t'aime et tu es mon frère, j'ai fais une erreur mais je t'en prie pardonne moi j'ai cru bien faire...

- Va te faire voir Elena.

Jeremy se releva et sortit du Grill aussi rapidement qu'un guépard. Désespérée Elena posa sa tête entre ses mains et sentit un courant d'air froid sur le revers de ses mains. Elle releva la tête pour découvrir Damon qui avait pris la place de son petit frère accompagné d'un bourbon.

- Ça lui passera Elena, il t'aime, il te pardonnera, ça prendra juste plus de temps que prévu. La durée du pardon est variable, mais il y arrivera.

- Peut-être mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable de me le pardonner.

- Alors dans ce cas la seule solution c'est...fais comme moi, oublie!

Il leva son verre pour accompagner le geste à la parole et le vida d'un trait puis il déposa le verre sur la table et jeta un regard circulaire à la salle.

- Mon frère ne t'a pas accompagnée? Bizarre...après sa crise de...enfin rien laisse tomber c'est juste bizarre de la part de ce cher Stefan. Lui qui est si gentleman, si ennuyeux, prévisible...

- Il a dit qu'il me rejoindrait plus tard. Dit-elle préoccupée sans prêter attention aux remarques de Damon.

Elle était pensive et se remémorait les paroles de Damon la veille : « nous classons le passé, nous l'enteront ». Si seulement c'était possible...Mais bien sûr que ça l'était! Elle avait la solution juste devant ses yeux. Dieu bénisse l'alcool. Elena ne buvait pas souvent mais ce soir était vraiment parfait pour boire. Elle laissa Damon en plan et se dirigea vers le bar accompagnée du verre de Damon qu'elle avait récupéré. Elle commanda deux bourbons et revint à la table où Damon n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Après tout si ce soir elle ne mettait plus un pied devant l'autre Stefan devait la rejoindre et l'aiderait à rentrer chez elle. Elle se laissa entraîner par l'espoir de n'avoir à penser à plus rien et entama le premier verre d'une longue série sous les yeux ébahis de Damon. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait...

* * *

De son côté Stefan n'avait pas accompagné Elena au Grill car il comptait parler à Alaric avant de s'en aller. Il voulait savoir si Isobel lui avait parlé avant de partir et la réponse fut négative. Stefan avait bien vu combien Elena avait été blessée par l'attitude de sa mère et il comptait bien à ce que cette charmante personne ne refasse plus irruption dans la vie d'Elena quel qu'en soit le prix. Stefan se dirigea donc vers la sortie et passa devant le gymnase (qui pour l'occasion avait été aménagé en vestiaires) où il entendit du bruit. Lorsqu'il passa la porte il arqua un sourcil, intrigué. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade dans son dos et les boucles qu'elle avait tant pris soin de se faire la rendait encore plus belle. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui elle sursauta et lui sourit.

- Oh Stefan tu es encore là! J'avais oublié mon portable et je suis revenue le chercher mais impossible d'y mettre la main dessus.

- Attends je vais t'appeler on le retrouvera plus facilement.

Il dégaina son téléphone et se préparait à lui téléphoner quand elle leva une main tout aussi furtivement.

- Non pas la peine je sais ce que j'en ai fais! C'est Jenna qui l'a gardé, avec ma robe encombrante et tout ça je lui ai demandé de s'en occuper et j'ai oublié de le reprendre. Tu me raccompagnes?

- Oui bien sûr mais je pensais que tu devais passer au Grill avant pour trouver Jeremy?

- Oh tu sais à cette heure-ci il doit sûrement être rentré et je suis fatiguée. Je me demande comment les femmes portaient cela toute la journée à l'époque. On est tellement mieux en pantalon.

Stefan acquiesça d'un sourire et alla aider Elena à récupérer tous les sacs encombrants contenant ses affaires.

* * *

- Je croyais qu'on ne vendait pas d'alcool aux mineurs dans ce bar? Dit-il avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Elena avala la gorgée glaciale d'alcool et sourit à son tour.

- Hum...eh bien j'ai du prétexter que mon ami n'arrivait plus à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour aller chercher son dernier verre. Et après tout je n'ai pas menti, c'est le cas la plupart du temps.

- Mais pas ce soir.

- Pas ce soir. Confirma-t-elle en levant son verre pour ingurgiter une nouvelle gorgée du breuvage libérateur.

Damon l'observa quelques instants sachant très bien qu'il aurait dû arrêter ça avant qu'Elena ne dépasse un certain seuil. Mais le sourire qu'elle affichait n'avait aucun prix. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver à Atlanta avec elle où ils s'étaient tant amusés. Où elle lui avait sauvé la vie...

* * *

John était au courant que les vampires de la tombe étaient présents ce soir. Grâce à Henry il avait eu vent de leur plan de vengeance et il comptait bien accomplir ce qui aurait dû être fait en 1864. Le feu d'artifice retentirait dans quelques minutes et ce serait la fin.

* * *

Anna savait très bien comment cette soirée finirait si elle ne faisait rien. Elle s'était faite passer pour l'une des leurs et savait leur vie n'était plus que vengeance. Ils iraient jusqu'au bout et elle devait absolument trouver Jeremy et Damon. Elle trouva le premier errant près de la cérémonie sur la place, elle l'attira violemment par le bras et il fut surpris de la voir.

- Jeremy va t'en tout de suite, je t'en supplie, je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais je le ferai ce soir je passerai te voir. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

- Ok Anna j'ai compris, je m'en vais c'est bon mais si c'est si dangereux viens avec moi.

- Je dois d'abord avertir Damon et ensuite je te retrouverai chez toi mais par pitié va t'en.

- Damon est au Grill, alors vas y je t'attends à l'extérieur et on partira ensemble.

- Très bien mais alors dépêchons-nous.

Elena en était à son deuxième verre lorsqu'Anna rentra dans le Grill. Elena se contenta de tapoter sur le bras de Damon et de lui montrer la direction de la porte. Damon se retourna à l'instant où Anna arrivait à leur hauteur.

- Vous devez partir et vite, les vampires du tombeau vont se venger ce soir lors du feu d'artifice.

A ce même instant Elena vit le maire parler à Caroline, Matt et Tyler qui prirent rapidement la porte du Grill. Que se passait-il? Comment le maire pouvait-il être au courant de l'action des vampires? C'était impossible ce devait être une coïncidence.

- De quoi tu parles ? Les vampires du tombeau ont quitté Mystic Falls c'est ta chère mère qui me l'avait confirmé.

- Eh bien ils sont revenus et ils veulent se venger Damon crois moi ou non mais je ne vais pas m'attarder.

Sortant de ses interrogations Elena retint Anna par le bras.

- Attends, où est Jeremy? Ramène le à la maison je t'en prie.

- C'était prévu Elena je m'en occupe.

Anna ne s'attarda pas comme elle l'avait dit et Elena fut prise de panique.

- Mais bon sang où est Stefan ?

- On le trouvera, en attendant viens dépêche toi !

* * *

John ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire machiavélique lorsqu'il activa l'appareil de son ancêtre qui répandit un son inaudible pour les humains mais paralysant pour les vampires. Une dizaine de vampires tombèrent sur le sol paralysés par la douleur. Les officiers de police leur injectèrent de la verveine et les transportèrent dans le vieil entrepôt des Gilbert là où John attendait insatiable.

Chaque nouveau vampire qui passait le seuil était une nouvelle victoire mais celui qui lui procura le plus de satisfaction ce fut Damon Salvatore qui avait le visage déformé par la douleur. Après tout ce n'était qu'un prêté pour un rendu, Damon avait tenté de le tuer. Il était soutenu par deux officiers et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, il aperçut Elena qui suivait, sa fille sortait avec un vampire, sa fille les défendait, ça le tuait, comment avait-elle pu en arriver là?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Elena? Tu devrais t'en aller.

- Non toi qu'est-ce que tu fais oncle John? Tu comptes tous les tuer?

- Bravo tu es futée Elena.

- Oncle John souffla-t-elle, tu ne peux pas faire ça s'il te plaît.

- Tes suppliques ne m'atteignent pas Elena, ce sont des vampires, des monstres, ils doivent tous mourir.

Elena demeura figée devant la porte et ne put rien faire lorsque Damon fut traîné au sous sol là où devaient giser tous ceux du tombeau. Elle savait que si elle ne faisait rien Damon allait mourir il était beaucoup trop faible avec la verveine. Elle tenta donc le tout pour le tout.

- En tant que père mes suppliques devraient te toucher...

La réaction de John ne se fit pas attendre. Elle savait...Il resta sans voix et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Tu savais...

- Je n'en étais pas sûre, mais maintenant...je le suis. Et je t'en supplie épargne Damon, tue les vampires du tombeau si ça peut te soulager mais je t'en supplie pas Damon...Stefan serait anéanti...et...

« Moi aussi...plus que je ne le pensais » voilà ce qu'elle voulait ajouter. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et savait que ce soir la vie de Damon ne tenait qu'à un fil.

- Ton affection pour eux me dépasse, personne ne regrettera Damon, c'est un abruti, un tueur qui ne se préoccupe que de lui.

- C'est ce que tu crois, tu es aveuglé par tes convictions mais si tu fais ça n'espère plus rien de moi. Je regretterai Damon, c'est un abruti de première classe mais il a un bon fond. Peut-être même meilleur que le tien. Tu le juges car c'est un vampire mais il n'a voulu devenir ce qu'il est que par amour... Tout est pardonnable par amour et je sais que chaque chose qu'il a faite il pense l'avoir faite par amour...Je t'en supplie oncle John.

Au sous sol malgré la verveine qui le maintenait au sol Damon entendit les paroles d'Elena et il sut que si ce soir il devait mourir, il ne regretterait rien. Car au fond quelqu'un l'avait véritablement compris. Quelqu'un avait dépassé l'image d'abruti. Il tenta de se relever pendant qu'un officier répandait un bidon de liquide inflammable mais resta collé au sol.

- Tant que tu seras près des Salvatore tu es finie Elena.

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête comme un feu vert et elle n'hésita pas à courir dans les escaliers et à crier stop comme une cinglée. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, elle était si soulagée qu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Damon était au centre de la pièce et tentait de se relever pendant qu'un officier l'arrosait d'un liquide provenant d'un bidon rouge. Ses cris eurent pour effet de stopper l'officier et Damon se tourna vers elle. Elle lut sur son visage un profond soulagement et ses larmes s'amplifièrent. Elle se dirigea vers lui et l'aida à se relever. Elle sortit avec Damon indemne du bâtiment et John descendit finir sa tâche...

Il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à Elena, c'était sa façon de s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant, et il l'était grâce à elle. La verveine quittait peu à peu son organisme mais il avait du mal à reprendre pied. Il l'avait échappé belle et ce grâce à Elena qui avait cessé de pleurer. Son premier réflexe une fois que Damon réussit à se tenir debout seul, fut de prendre son téléphone pour appeler Stefan.

* * *

Stefan regardait par la fenêtre de la voiture, les arbres défilaient rapidement pendant qu'Elena conduisait jusqu'à chez elle.

- Cette robe t'allait...à ravir. Dit-il d'une voix calme.

Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir de nouveau Katherine face à lui, la ressemblance était si frappante, il se souvenait combien il l'avait aimé, combien il l'avait trouvé exceptionnelle, tellement différente des autres femmes qu'il avait connu. Combien Elena l'avait apaisé avec sa douceur, son amour, sa générosité alors qu'à l'inverse Katherine était manipulatrice, égoïste mais il se souvenait aussi de sa fougue, sa passion qu'il ne retrouvait pas dans les bras d'Elena. Elena était la tendresse incarnée.

- Merci. Dit-elle en toute simplicité.

Peu à peu les arbres défilèrent moins rapidement et Stefan se tourna vers Elena qui actionna son clignotant et se gara sur le bas côté. Stefan la regardait toujours avec étonnement. Elena soupira et glissa son regard dans celui de Stefan et elle sut que c'était lui, lui qu'elle avait toujours aimé malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, malgré l'abandon dont elle était coupable.

- Embrasse moi. Dit-elle d'une voix lente, triste.

Stefan ne comprenant pas son attitude s'exécuta lentement prenant ses joues entre ses mains l'observant comme jamais. Ses yeux chocolats le transpercèrent, sa bouche pulpeuse était une invitation irrésistible, son cou au parfum tentateur, ses cheveux fins, délicats, sa peau si douce et fine. Lentement leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et ce fut comme si jamais elles ne s'étaient quittées, elles bougèrent ensemble, harmonieuses. Ce fut tout d'abord un baiser tendre puis il devint pressant, leur langue se rencontrèrent à leur tour et ce fut une explosion de sensations extraordinaires qui traversèrent leur deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre.

- Je t'aime susurra-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai pour toujours Stefan.

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots et une larme coula sur sa joue lorsqu'elle se blottit contre lui déposant son visage dans son cou. Stefan était bouleversé par ce baiser, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se souviendrait de cet instant une éternité durant. Ses aveux étaient purs, ses mots étaient une évidence, l'honnêteté transpirait de cette déclaration. La beauté de ce moment fut brisée par une vibration dans la poche de Stefan qui n'y prêta pas attention. Le téléphone s'arrêta au bout d'une minute puis recommença une nouvelle fois.

- Je suis désolé je dois répondre, c'est peut-être Damon...

- Je comprends...salue le de ma part.

Alors qu'elle se relevait lentement, sans dire un mot Stefan fouilla dans son blouson et en tira le téléphone arquant un sourcil sur les derniers mots d'Elena. Il se tourna vers elle mais elle regardait dehors, elle était comme...absente. Il sortit de la voiture pour décrocher. Sur l'écran on pouvait lire « Elena Gilbert ». Et là Stefan comprit enfin. Une nouvelle fois il se tourna vers la voiture où « Elena » avait disparu.

- Allo...dit-il d'une voix lointaine.

- Stefan, oh mon Dieu, tu vas bien? Il s'est passé quelque chose s'il te plaît viens, je suis avec Damon.

- J'arrive...

Puis il raccrocha et à son tour une larme coula sur sa joue.

* * *

- Merci Elena. Dit-il simplement lorsqu'elle raccrocha.

- Ce n'est rien Damon.

Il la regardait intensément, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras juste une dernière fois, la serrer contre son corps, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Après ce qu'elle venait de faire ce soir pour lui. Il ne la méritait pas. Soudain Alaric vint briser le silence qui c'était instauré en courant vers eux.

- Elena...Jeremy il...Anna a été emmenée, il est bouleversé.

- Oh non !

Et sans réfléchir Elena rentra de nouveau dans le bâtiment où une odeur âcre régnait. John avait disparu du rez de chaussée. Elle poussa la porte du sous-sol et découvrit des flammes immenses dévastant l'escalier. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Anna mourir, son frère ne pouvait pas vivre ça à nouveau. Elle tenta de mettre un pied sur la première marche et le bois craqua cédant sous son poids. Elle ferma les yeux paniquée par ce qui allait suivre. Brusquement sa tête heurta le sol et quelque chose de dur tomba sur elle. C'était fini et elle vécut cela comme une libération, la mort était paisible, douce, accueillante, la vie était dure.

- Es-tu folle? Dit-il énervé comme jamais.

Cette voix...non ce ne pouvait être...était-il mort aussi en tentant de la sauver ou était-elle toujours de ce monde? Elle ouvrit très lentement ses yeux, une douleur lui martelant le crâne et vit le visage de Damon si proche du sien.

- Damon je ne peux pas laisser ceci arriver, il ne le supportera pas, laisse moi passer je t'en prie! Dit-elle assez fort pour montrer sa détermination.

Avec le peu de force qui lui restait elle poussait Damon qui restait de marbre.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça Elena. Je ne peux pas t'aider le feu est trop puissant si je vais là-dedans ce que tu as fais pour moi n'aura servi à rien.

- Damon lâche moi, laisse moi!

Plus elle se débattait et plus il resserrait son emprise, de nouveau des larmes la submergèrent et elle cria dans un dernier effort.

- Lâche moi !

- Lâche là tout de suite Damon ! Cria une autre voix qu'Elena ne reconnut pas tellement elle était remplie de colère.

- Très bien... Mais alors prend le relais parce que ta petite amie va finir en barbecue si elle continue avec son élan « je veux sauver tout le monde ».

Et il disparut. Elena épuisée perdit connaissance pendant que Stefan s'approchait d'elle doucement. Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras sa peine et sa culpabilité redoublèrent. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien lui cacher car il ne savait plus. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait plus si son amour pour Elena était réel ou si c'était une illusion qu'il avait monté de toute pièce pour remplacer Katherine. Katherine qui après 146 longues et interminables années était de retour.


	3. Chapter 3 : Join me in death

Bonjour à tous! Une nouvelle fois merci pour vos reviews! Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est que je m'excuse pour la non séparation des différents points de vue et des éllipses narratives mais FF(point)net ne prenait pas en compte les lignes de séparation que j'ai généré. J'ai modifié cela hier soir et normalement tout doit être rétabli aujourd'hui. Pour ce chapitre j'ai compris le truc et normalement votre lecture devrait s'effectuer de façon plus fluide alors bonne lecture et je vous retrouve ensuite pour les réactions !

**Chapitre 3**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla Elena découvrit avec stupeur que sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité seule une lampe sur sa commode était allumée répandant une lumière tamisée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'étirer comme un félin en posant ses pieds sur le sol glacé. Soudain son miroir lui renvoya une image affreuse, son maquillage avait coulé et des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux, c'est cette image d'elle qui fit resurgir les souvenirs qui lui restaient de ce qui c'était passé le jour des fondateurs. Paniquée et n'ayant plus aucune notion du temps elle se précipita dans la salle de bain où elle effaça rapidement les traces sur son visage. En 20 minutes elle était douchée, habillée, maquillée et prête à aller affronter Jenna qui pourrait peut-être l'éclairer sur ce qui c'était passé « après ».

Lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait bien nuit et son angoisse reprit le dessus. Pourquoi Stefan n'était pas là? Que s'était-il passé? Jenna était dans la cuisine occupée à faire des émincés de dinde au curry, du moins c'est ce que supposa Elena avec l'odeur qui émanait de la poêle.

- La belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée! Je ne te pose même pas la question si tu as bien dormi...

- De...Quoi?

- Tu as dormi presque une journée Elena!

- Sérieusement...je pensais que...Jenna, comment je suis arrivée ici enfin je veux dire que sais-tu au juste?

- Le sommeil ne t'as visiblement pas retapée ma belle. Hier...il s'est produit une chose affreuse, il y a eu un incendie dans le vieil entrepôt et le maire y a périt...et on ne sait pas pour ton oncle. Il a disparut juste après le feu d'artifices. J'ai du aller remplir un rapport à la caserne des pompiers et c'est à ce moment que Stefan est venu te ramener, d'ailleurs il faudra que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il soit devenu si poli...il ne m'a même pas salué et il t'a déposé dans ta chambre aussi furtivement qu'il est reparti. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons bien et c'est l'essentiel.

- Et Jeremy ?

- Il est parti tôt ce matin et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis mais il semblerait qu'il soit très affecté par la disparition de John... il ne m'a pas dit un mot non plus.

Affecté par la disparition de John, ou bien par celle d'Anna...

- Merci Jenna, je suis désolée pour Stefan...il devait juste être inquiet pour moi et...d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit à mon propos?

- Il a bredouillé que tu avais trop bu et que tu étais tellement fatiguée que tu as commencé ta nuit dans la voiture pendant qu'il te ramenait. Je n'aime pas être l'image de l'autorité parentale et tu le sais mais il faudra qu'on parle de ça Elena!

- Hum...oui je suis désolée Jenna...on en parlera promis mais là je dois y aller. A plus.

- C'est ça. File. Juste une dernière chose...Caroline est à l'hôpital, Matt, Tyler et elle ont eu un accident hier soir, il se pourrait qu'elle...reste quelques jours là-bas.

Elena attrapa cette dernière information en même temps que ses clefs de voiture déposées à l'endroit habituel et découvrit sa voiture rangée dans l'allée comme si elle n'avait pas bougé depuis hier alors qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir laissée au lycée. Elle ne mesura pas l'ampleur de l'état de Caroline car son angoisse ne l'avait pas quittée et plus elle se rapprochait de la pension plus son cœur battait. Elle avait l'impression de s'être endormie une éternité et d'avoir manqué des choses plus qu'importantes. Un sentiment persistait en elle et il n'annonçait rien de bon : la désolation prenait place dans tout son corps et lorsqu'elle frappa trois coups à la porte des Salvatore et qu'il n'y eut pour seule réponse qu'un silence sinistre son cœur eut un raté. Elle poussa la porte et ce qu'elle découvrit en pénétrant dans le salon la pétrifia.

* * *

**Le matin, aux alentours de 3h00.**

**Point de vue de Damon.S**

Je savais pertinemment que ce qui c'était passé ce soir entre Elena et moi ne changeait rien. Rien du tout. Pourtant ses larmes brulantes avaient envahies son visage parce que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle se battait pour moi. Ce visage qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celui que j'avais connu 146 ans auparavant. Bien sûr que ce visage était une copie conforme de celui de Katherine, bien sûr que le fait qu'elles se ressemblent était troublant et pourtant...Pas une seule fois depuis que je l'avais connue je ne l'avais assimilée à Katherine. Car Elena était tout l'opposé de celle que j'avais cru aimer. J'avais été bercé par des illusions vaines et il m'avait fallu 146 ans pour m'en apercevoir. 146 ans pour éprouver le véritable amour, celui qui n'attendait rien en retour... Car c'était ainsi, je n'attendais rien d'Elena si c'était son bonheur qu'il soit en ma présence ou en mon absence. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées posté devant la cheminée dont les flammes dansaient lentement consumant le bois comme le désir que me consumait. C'est alors que des pas lents, mais brutaux retentirent dans le couloir, je reconnus là l'allure de Stefan dans ses mauvais jours. Pourtant ce n'était pas lui qui avait failli finir calciné.

- Allons bon, que t'arrive-t-il Stefan? Un groupe d'écureuils a décidé après tout ce temps de se venger et tu t'es fais encerclé? Tu es tombé dans un guet-apens?

Ses pas ralentirent tandis que je pressais plus fortement mon verre de bourbon sur mon front afin d'évacuer l'image persistante qui me brouillait la vue. Celle d'Elena le visage rempli de larmes, et son soulagement lorsqu'elle sut que ce cauchemar était fini. Stefan arriva finalement près de la cheminée, me faisant face sans un mot, sans une réponse malgré ma remarque. C'est alors que l'odeur du sang humain me chatouilla les narines, c'est ce qui me fit relever les yeux vers son visage plus désespéré que jamais. Il persistait à la commissure de ses lèvres une traînée de sang.

- Qu'as-tu fait Stefan?

Mes pensées se bousculaient et je priais pour qu'Elena soit saine et sauve.

- Je devais oublier ce qui s'est passé ce soir...Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est impossible Damon...J'ai l'impression de devenir fou.

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et j'entendis un sanglot étouffé. Bon Dieu mais que lui était-il arrivé? Je détestais jouer le rôle de grand frère mais mon geste dépassa ma pensée et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire j'étais près de lui lui retirant les mains de son visage pour l'examiner de plus près. Il avait bu du sang humain c'était une certitude, il empestait encore plus d'ici.

- Tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé oui? Car visiblement ce ne sont pas des restes d'écureuil que tu as oublié d'essuyer...

- J'ai cédé oui une nouvelle fois...j'en avais besoin Damon, elle m'a rendu fou, elle l'a toujours fait et elle continue.

- Bon sang de quoi tu parles...arrête les étudiantes saoules tu veux. Je te signale que l'alcool se retrouve dans le sang, par conséquent tu l'ingères en même temps ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre.

- Damon elle...elle est revenue.

- Ton envie du sang humain? C'était prévisible mon vieux...après toutes ces années ça m'aurait étonné qu'une cure express fonctionne, je veux dire moi ça ne m'étonne pas par contre en ce qui concerne Elena je t'avertis tu te débrouilles j'en ai marre de balancer j'ai l'impression d'être le charmant petit ange caricaturé et...

- Damon arrête. Je te dis qu'elle est revenue...Katherine est revenue, elle est là à Mystic Falls.

* * *

Le silence avait souvent envahit la pension des Salvatore. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il régnait en maître dans cette demeure. Il s'était installé chaque fois que Damon revenait ici pour taquiner son frère, il pointait le bout de son nez quand il était question de savoir pourquoi Damon était ainsi, et il traînait en longueur quand le sujet de Katherine était abordé. Mais ce fut sûrement la première fois que ce silence fut interminable car ni Stefan ni Damon n'arrivaient à penser clairement. Et puis le silence fut rompu lorsque le téléphone de Damon vibra.

- Allo...

A l'autre bout du téléphone des pleurs lui parvinrent, pourtant il resta insensible à la détresse de Liz car sa propre détresse l'envahissait.

- Damon...je suis désolé de vous réveiller peut-être mais j'ai besoin de vous, Matt, Tyler et Caroline ont eu un accident. Caroline a été blessée, elle a une hémorragie cérébrale. Je ne sais pas si elle va...

Sa voix se brisa et de nouveau sanglots se firent entendre.

- Je viens dès que possible Liz, ne vous inquiétez pas je suis sûr que Caroline va s'en sortir. Je suis en route.

Et il raccrocha incapable d'en dire plus pour rassurer son interlocutrice car pour le moment il attendait des précisions de son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que cette … Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut? Pourquoi revenir après tant de temps? Elle aurait dû rester terrée au fin fond de la Terre et ne jamais revenir sa présence n'est pas souhaitée ici j'espère que tu lui as fait comprendre.

- Pas exactement...En fait...Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut, nous n'avons pas...parlé...

- Alors quoi vous avez enfilé des perles en vous remémorant le bon temps passé ensemble?

- On s'est embrassé...

- Comment ça embrassé? Une vieille bise amicale ou...

- Tu sais quand les lèvres de deux personnes se rencontrent et qu'elles...

- Oui c'est bon je vois Stefan on se passera des détails, par contre je ne pense pas qu'Elena s'en passera. Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça? N'as-tu pas réfléchi une seconde avant d'embrasser cette...garce? Tu as complètement oublié ce qu'elle nous a fait enduré!

- Damon, je ne savais pas que c'était elle, elle s'est faite passée pour Elena j'ai cru dur comme fer que c'était elle!

Damon lut la détresse dans les yeux de son petit frère et dans un excès d'humanité il déposa sa main sur son épaule pour lui exprimer sa compassion. Stefan le fixa quelques secondes et tous ses doutes remontèrent une nouvelle fois à la surface, Damon avait raison comment pouvait-il dire cela à Elena, jamais elle ne le pardonnerait même s'il lui expliquait. Bien sûr que ce qu'il l'avait attiré en premier était la ressemblance indéniable, bien sûr qu'il avait tenté de retrouver les traits de Katherine chez Elena comme si l'âme de Katherine pouvait toujours se refléter dans son double. Et bien sûr qu'il s'était rendu compte que rien de ce qu'était Katherine ne se retrouvait chez Elena. Mais finalement que ressentait-il?

- Écoute, Stefan je dois aller à l'hôpital reste là je reviens et si ça peut t'éviter de commettre bien des bêtises le frigo est plein au sous-sol sert toi.

* * *

**Hôpital de Mystic Falls. 4H00 du matin.**

L'heure bien avancée lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôpital permit à Damon de faire un geste dont il ne soupçonnait pas les conséquences à ce moment précis. Il pénétra dans la chambre de Caroline alors que Matt, Liz et Tyler s'étaient endormis dans le couloir et sans réfléchir porta son poignet à sa bouche et transperça de ses canines la chair. Des gouttes écarlates suintèrent et il porta le liquide aux lèvres de Blondie qui irait mieux d'ici peu. La question que vous vous posez certainement c'est pourquoi Damon ayant pour habitude d'être cynique, sarcastique, inhumain, diabolique a-t-il fait cela. La réponse est simple, il ne pouvait pas imaginer Elena supporter la mort d'une amie et au même moment la trahison de son petit-ami. La solution était elle aussi évidente et Damon ne s'encombra pas de questions. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire sans savoir qu'il s'en mordrait les doigts. Dans la minute qui suivit il se positionna face à Liz replaçant une mèche rebelle qui avait émergé durant son sommeil derrière son oreille, et murmura son prénom. Elle s'éveilla lentement en quelques secondes et le regarda perdue et effrayée par l'avenir.

- Caroline ira mieux, je vous l'assure Liz, maintenant rentrez chez vous dormez et revenez demain, votre fille ouvrira les yeux et vous dira que tout va bien.

Damon n'essaya pas de l'hypnotiser car il savait pertinemment qu'elle ingérait de la verveine depuis de nombreuses années, l'exercice était donc vain. Tout ce qu'il essayait de faire était de rassurer une amie sur le sort de sa fille. Il y avait bien trop de personnes perdues à l'aube de ce nouveau jour qui serait tout aussi dramatique que le précédent. Il y avait bien trop de questions sans réponses pour que d'autres s'ajoutent. Il y avait bien trop de cœurs brisés qui ne demandaient qu'à être réparés. Sans plus de précisions Damon se dirigea vers la sortie et il crut une nouvelle fois que l'image qui lui brouillait la vue revenait le hanter. Mais il comprit. La personne adossée à côté de l'entrée de l'hôpital n'était autre que celle qu'il avait cherchée, aimée, désirée, haïe, et à présent oubliée. Katherine. La seule et l'unique. Damon se figea dans la pénombre et il désirait plus que tout revenir en arrière, se retrouver le matin précédent observant Elena, les yeux clos, dormir paisiblement. Le bonheur qu'il éprouvait en sa présence était si salvateur face à la souffrance qui le submergea en plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux froids de celle qui était la source de ses problèmes.

- Bonsoir Damon. J'espère sincèrement que cette chère Caroline s'en remettra mais je n'en doute pas après ton excès de générosité. Je dois avouer que je n'aurai jamais fait ça. Le sang est bien trop précieux pour être gâché surtout pour une écervelée. Mais passons. Tu m'as manqué, viens dans mes bras.

- Que crois-tu Katherine? Que je vais me jeter dans tes bras après avoir passé 146 années à te chercher alors que tu m'observais te délectant de ma souffrance? Je t'ai aimé il est vrai, mais ce temps est révolu n'en doute pas.

- Oh je vois, toi aussi tu t'es épris de ce charmant petit double. Mais tu es bien naïf Damon, tu reviendras dans mes bras toi aussi, Stefan n'a pas hésité une seconde.

- Brûle en enfer Katherine. Retourne dans les abysses que tu t'étais creusées et laisse Elena et Stefan tranquilles.

Damon se retrouva en une demi-seconde contre le mur où se tenait Katherine alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller. Elle le fixait intensément, droit dans les yeux puis ses pupilles descendirent délicatement jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle se remémorait les moments passés avec Damon, n'en regrettait aucun. Mais jamais cela n'avait égalé ce qu'elle ressentait au contact de Stefan. Damon était juste un jouet, mais il était aussi plus expérimenté que son jeune frère pour satisfaire une femme. Peut-être avait-elle juste voulu passer du bon temps avec lui, et puis cela avait été un tel plaisir d'avoir les deux frères sous son joug. Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui pour le tester.

- Ne me repousse pas Damon, tu sais très bien que tu ne seras jamais plus proche de ton humanité qu'en m'embrassant.

Le regard de Damon descendit à son tour sur les lèvres de Katherine à quelques centimètres des siennes, et il faillit s'y laisser prendre durant quelques secondes mais il renversa la situation et la plaqua à son tour contre le mur.

- J'ai laissé mon humanité au placard depuis bien longtemps, grâce à toi. Ne me demande pas de déterrer les vieux fantômes du grenier. Tu t'es bien amusée par le passé Katherine mais c'est finit.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Katherine et Damon ressentit son souffle pénétrer entre ses lèvres répandant le poison amer du souvenir de ces baisers échangés par le passé. Il la fixa de nouveau dans les yeux et il voulut vraiment la tuer, la poignarder, lui faire ressentir la même douleur lancinante, brûlante, destructrice qui l'avait hanté durant toutes ses années. L'amour à sens unique était le pire des sentiments et enfin il s'en sentait libéré, les chaînes qui l'avait emprisonnées s'étaient rompues dès le moment où Pearl lui avait appris qu'elle ne l'avait pas cherché durant toutes ces années alors qu'elle était libre.

- Ta haine envers moi te perdras Damon, comme ton père et tous ceux qui ont tenté de me nuire ou m'ont simplement dit « non ». Dois-je ajouter que la haine est un sentiment si subtilement relié à l'amour que le passage de l'un à l'autre peut être très...

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent encore et elle sentit le bord des lèvres de Damon sur les siennes.

- Très...

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent mais seule Katherine pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Damon qui ne répondit pas à ce baiser. Elle glissa lentement sa main sous sa chemise retrouvant là un corps parfait qui ne demandait qu'à être couvert de baisers. Rapidement Katherine se retrouva éjectée en direction du parking de l'hôpital et elle heurta de plein fouet l'arrière d'une Mercedes ce qui déclencha une alarme stridente.

Damon se plaça devant elle et lui lança à la figure.

- Tu vois le problème Katherine, c'est que la haine que j'éprouvais envers toi n'est plus. Tu n'existes plus à mes yeux, et tu n'existeras plus dans quelques temps. Je t'en fais la promesse. Je te tuerai. Je t'enfoncerai un pieu dans le coeur et je te regarderai souffrir et puis je le retirerai et le replanterai une nouvelle fois pour m'assurer que plus jamais tu ne répandras le malheur autour de toi. Tu es le diable incarné, et tu finiras en compagnie d'Hadès qui t'accueillera à bras ouverts car personne d'autre que toi ne sait répandre le mal avec un tel plaisir.

Et une seconde plus tard il n'était plus là. Cependant, ce que Damon avait oublié c'est qu'après un abandon les sentiments qui s'en suivent sont les mêmes pour tous : il y a d'abord l'espoir, le dépit, la haine, l'indifférence, l'oubli et cela finit toujours par un retour de flammes...dont son frère avait été victime. Katherine rigola de nouveau, mais son rire ne se fit pas entendre caché par l'alarme de la Mercedes. Elle était hilare car son plan allait s'avérer plus simple à réaliser que ce qu'elle avait prévu.

* * *

Damon passa le reste de la journée à veiller sur Elena, endormie profondément le visage imprégné des sillons laissés par ses larmes la veille. Lorsque la nuit tomba il alluma la lampe trônant sur sa commode et remonta la couverture sur son corps avant de se faufiler dehors. Il en profita pour se nourrir de lapins qui se promenaient dans la forêt sur le chemin. La pension était vide à son retour et il ne désirait pas rester seul ici car il savait très bien qu'il allait enchaîner les verres de bourbon retournant la situation dans sa tête indéfiniment. Il décida donc de retourner à l'hôpital. Quelques minutes plus tard Stefan pénétra dans la pension à son tour et se posta devant la cheminée. Il avait tenté de chercher Katherine mais ne l'avait trouvée nulle part. Il avait tellement besoin d'explications, il ne pouvait expliquer à Elena ce qu'il s'était passé s'il ne le savait pas lui même. Avait-elle été sincère en lui avouant son amour?

Ses yeux virèrent au rouge, la soif le submergea de nouveau , la colère amplifiait cette sécheresse dans sa gorge et il resta ainsi à combattre contre lui-même. Contre sa nature longtemps reniée, contre un amour qu'il croyait enfoui, oublié. Contre le destin qui lui jouait des tours. Et le destin n'en avait pas fini avec lui puisque trois coups à la porte vinrent l'éveiller, le sortir de ses réflexions il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se tourna juste vers la porte attendant que le destin continue de le briser, de tout gâcher.

* * *

_Elle poussa la porte et ce qu'elle découvrit en pénétrant dans le salon la pétrifia. _Stefan se tenait droit comme un piquet devant elle, ses yeux étaient plus noirs que jamais. Elle comprit que malgré ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé, elle était en danger avec Stefan. Elle était la proie irrésistible, sans défense, innocente. Il était le prédateur affamé et visiblement en colère pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tourner le dos au danger. La marche arrière n'était plus une option envisageable, elle n'avait plus qu'à subir.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retrouva contre le mur et qu'elle ressentit une violente douleur à la tête qu'elle prit conscience que Stefan s'était jeté sur elle. Ses lèvres étaient emprisonnées entre celles de Stefan. Le choc lui avait coupé le souffle et elle avait du mal à respirer à nouveau. Avec la force dont elle disposait elle repoussa de ses deux mains Stefan qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Plus pressant, il franchit la barrière de ses lèvres sans difficultés et pris possession de sa langue contre sa volonté. C'est là qu'Elena sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Ce n'était pas une douleur physique que vous interprétez comme un bras cassé ou autre, c'était une douleur qui s'emparait de votre âme, la brûlait à petits feux. C'était elle qui vous coupait le souffle quand un être cher faisait l'impensable. C'était elle qui ne quittait plus l'être blessé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours lorsqu'un pardon était inenvisageable. Cette douleur était plus connue sous le nom de trahison. Stefan qui s'était senti trahi pendant tant d'années venait de faire la même chose à Elena comme pour se venger. Il se sentait libre peu à peu retrouvant la fougue de ses ébats avec Katherine, il se revoyait emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains et il se revoyait éprouver un plaisir indescriptible lorsque Katherine absorbait son sang. Dérobant en même temps que son sang son cœur, ses peurs, son amour. Stefan voulait désespérément qu'Elena ressente ça à son tour c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait lui offrir. De son côté Elena rendit les armes, lasse de lutter contre son petit ami 100 fois plus fort qu'elle. Les larmes coulèrent, silencieuses, se frayant un chemin sur son visage. Et alors qu'elle pensait avoir subit le pire Stefan s'arrêta brusquement descendant ses baisers brûlants jusqu'à son cou. Il murmura contre sa peau.

- Rejoins moi dans la mort Elena...Nous ne serons jamais séparés, elle ne pourra plus me rendre fou, tu seras toujours là près de moi. C'est la meilleure preuve de mon amour que je puisse t'offrir, mon amour éternel. Toi et moi pour toujours.

Elle comprit comment elle allait finir si elle ne faisait rien et elle ne le voulait pas. Malgré le corps de Stefan pressé contre le sien, elle réussit à s'emparer de son téléphone et à appeler celui qu'elle savait capable de la sauver : Damon. Elle n'entendit pas sa réponse lorsqu'il décrocha car elle sentit des canines acérées glissant sur sa peau, alors pensant que c'était le moment ou jamais elle porta me téléphone à sa bouche et murmura.

- Pension...Damon je t'en supplie, viens.

Un sanglot brisa son dernier mot et Stefan fou de rage éjecta d'une main le téléphone sur le mur d'en face. Elena s'étouffait dans ses pleurs et suppliait Stefan d'arrêter mais la soif l'aveuglait, il n'entendait rien d'autre que son pouls alors il transperça la chair et le sang se répandit dans sa bouche. Il avala frénétiquement avide de sentir le liquide brûlant affluer une nouvelle fois dans sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette souffrance physique et mentale, ses yeux étaient asséchés, ses lèvres collées l'une à l'autre incapables de se détacher pour crier. Ses yeux fixaient le mur face à elle, attendant la délivrance. Elle ferma les yeux si forts qu'elle ne percevait même plus la lumière se faufiler entre ses cils. Alors elle se concentra de toutes ses forces sur Damon qui était sûrement en chemin. Elle le suppliait mentalement d'aller plus vite alors que ses forces la quittaient. Alors aussi nettement que s'il était face à elle, elle vit son visage apparaître et elle l'observa comme jamais, ses yeux d'un bleu acier, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, sa peau contrastant, son sourire. Son sourire qui chaque fois qu'il disparaissait la déchirait car elle se sentait responsable de sa souffrance pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Elle partageait sa souffrance, le comprenait.

« Toi et moi, on a quelque chose...on se comprend ». Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls car c'était ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était près de Damon. Et puis les mots de sa mère biologique Isobel lui revinrent aussi « Parce qu'il est amoureux de toi ». Chaque émotion qu'il ressentait, elle la ressentait comme multipliée par dix. Chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce elle était si tendue, l'électricité était palpable. Alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son image Stefan poursuivait sa dégustation mais une chose revenait toujours entre ses lèvres et la peau d'Elena. Quelque chose de métallique qu'il arracha de son cou. Pourtant aucun bruit ne retentit signalant que le collier s'était fracassé contre quelque chose. Elena ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit Damon qui venait de récupérer le collier au vol et qui prenait douloureusement conscience de la scène. Il resta un moment interdit les yeux posés sur le dos de son frère et puis il croisa le regard d'Elena emplit de détresse et ceci rompit son mutisme. Il se jeta sans hésiter sur son frère le repoussant contre le canapé et un choc sourd se fit entendre. Elena sentit les larmes couler de nouveau et elle murmura simplement le prénom de celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie, de libérer son cœur de la pression qui l'étouffait. Il voulut alors s'approcher d'elle pour la soutenir alors qu'elle se laissait glisser le long du mur, le sang coulant délicatement entre ses doigts qui pressaient sa morsure. Mais il se fit happer par la droite. Le choc fut d'une intensité inouïe. Il avait l'impression qu'une roche venait de lui arracher toute la partie droite de son corps. Stefan avait acquis plus de force que Damon au cours des derniers jours et il le lui prouvait. Il le dominait et le maintenait plaqué au sol pendant qu'il lui assénait des coups de poings qui laissèrent des traces sur le visage de Damon. Son arcade sourcilière fut bientôt ouverte et ses lèvres étaient recouvertes de quelques gouttes de sang. Malgré cela Damon ne s'avoua pas vaincu et réitéra un coup de pied qui était resté sans effet quelques instants auparavant et qui cette fois-ci l'envoya voltiger. Elena ne quittait pas Damon des yeux, elle était effrayée et une nouvelle fois leur regard se croisèrent.

A la fin de la journée, la mort était toujours si proche de la vie et ce soir encore plus.

* * *

**Point de vue de Damon.S**

« Ce fut le temps d'un battement de paupières, et elle me regarda sans me voir, et ce fut la gloire et le printemps et le soleil et la mer tiède... »*1

* * *

« On peut tout dire avec un regard, et cependant on peut toujours nier un regard. »*2

Et Elena prit conscience de ceci entre la vie et la mort tout était si clair, elle avait toujours renié cet étrange sentiment qui l'étreignait quand Damon la contemplait, il donnerait sa vie pour elle et une nouvelle fois il lui prouva se jetant dans un combat destructeur avec son frère. C'était une danse si rapide qu'elle ne pouvait savoir qui la menait, c'était une danse si angoissante que son cœur aurait préféré cesser de battre. C'était une danse macabre qui prit fin au moment où la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et qu'une voix si semblable à celle d'Elena retentit.

- Pourquoi se battre pour un double alors que l'originale se montre à votre porte?

* * *

*1 : Albert Cohen

*2 : Stendhal


End file.
